The invention relates to an apparatus for inserting successive weft yarn lengths in a shuttleless weaving machine, comprising two or more blowing nozzles arranged to one side of the weaving machine opposite to the end of the weaving shed, which nozzles each cooperate with a weft yarn supply and have been movably arranged such that they may successively be positioned in an operative inserting position with respect to the weaving shed.
Applying more than one weft blowing nozzles which alternatively insert weft yarn lengths, originating from different weft yarn supplies, into the weaving shed is known. The aim thereof is either inserting weft yarns of different nature (e.g. colour) according to a predetermined pattern, or preventing that small differences between supplies of the same weft yarn type become visible in the cloth. In the last case the weft yarn supplies are as it were "mixed" thereby.
In the apparatus as used up till now for this purpose the separate blowing nozzles have been mounted such that they have to be moved into and out of their operative inserting position by translation movements. Particularly with the continuously increasing numbers of revolutions of modern pneumatic weaving machines such translation movements constitute a great disadvantage since relatively large masses have to be accelerated and retarded in very short periods during the successive weaving cycles.
This is true particularly in relation to a weft inserting apparatus which is to be mounted on the reed baulk and therefore, moreover, participates in the reed movements.